Celebration: Wishful
by Rat2rrj
Summary: a wishful take on bestwishesshipping, as opposed to the negai take everyone else seems to be doing. A two-parter.


The first half of a contest entry on deviantart, inspired by the sommeliershipping antics of my ex, a bestwishesshipping tumblr blog, some cafemochashipper on pixiv, and my own dirty mind.

How I managed to keep this under pg13, I have no idea.

Dento's ooc, dun care.

I have to practice sommelier speech oh boy.

If anyone seriously thinks I own the species or characters of pokemon, they need to check themselves into a psych ward ASAP.

Heyguysitsabanner

Celebration: One must often remember to celebrate life's small pleasant moments.

The loudest crash she ever experienced from the sky spooked her awake. The girl blinked in shock, rubbing treacle eyes free of sleep to the sound of heavy rainfall outside. The nearby window shook slightly from the force of the storm as a second round of thunder caused a certain small dragon to nestle himself further into her collarbone. Her arm held the reptilian closer in comfort as she looked around for her other companions, adjusting the surrounding blanket and her large ponytail with her other hand. The door creaked open, revealing one of the human companions she sought. "Good morning, Iris," the sommelier greeted, smiling warmly and waving at her. The girl grinned back, noting the wrinkled pajamas still decorating his form. "Sleep well?" Iris nodded, smirking slightly.

"The storm just woke me up. Why are you still in pajamas? And where are the others?" The sommelier chuckled good-naturedly, adjusting his grassy bangs with two fingers.

"Ah, that explains it. When I woke up, the storm began its distasteful rumbling and a stray lightning bolt hit the roof, disrupting the power. Luckily, Satoshi's idea of using Pikachu to assist the backup generator allowed the health machine to continue operations. The power remains out, however, except for a small percentage of the air conditioning. We had to borrow Emonga for that though, so here is her monster ball." The sommelier stepped forward, placing the bicolored capsule to Iris' waiting palm, Kibago viewed the exchange with wide crimson eyes.

"Thanks Dento." The resulting gaze-lock lasted only until Satoshi pushed the door open with his foot, arms loaded with small packaged items. Pikachu lightly kicked the door closed as Satoshi tossed some of the packages next to Iris, who dodged. "Watch where you're throwing things, you child!" she scolded, Kibago leaping into the pile in curiosity.

"All I did was bring you guys breakfast, the least you could do was say 'thank you'," the hatted trainer grumbled, depositing the rest of his load beside the amused dragon clawing at a wrapper. Pikachu leaped onto the bed, selecting one package in his paws and kicking out a second. Iris glanced at Dento as the latter sighed in bemusement, depositing himself in a nearby chair.

"Thank you for breakfast, Satoshi." He grinned a moment before chuckling briefly. "Now THAT is a phrase with a fresh quality to it!" Satoshi began to laugh in response, Iris smiling slightly before succumbing to the sudden moment of mirth between the group. She lifted Kibago's package from his fruitless bats and ripped it open, depositing the berry-dotted pastry before the dragon, who crooned with pleasure before chomping into the top. Pikachu and Satoshi quickly followed suit, as did Dento. Iris glanced around amid a chorus of plastic ripping before selecting a package for herself.

"Thanks Satoshi," she mumbled, half-hoping breakfast crunches would hide her thanks. The boy beamed, indicating he had heard.

"No problem!" The boy paused chewing for a moment, as if attempting to mentally place something. His head snapped up in the other male's direction. "Oh! And you're welcome too, Dento!" The green-haired cook laughed again as Satoshi ripped a piece off the bottom of his muffin for a chunk of Pikachu's. Iris rolled her eyes at the exchange, hiding a smile behind another bite. Dento nodded in her direction, smiling knowingly at the girl, who paused midbite. She blinked, unsure how to hide a growing blush for the sommelier still staring in her direction. A thump on the bed next to the cast wrappers announced the reclination of Satoshi and Pikachu, their combined sigh sufficient enough a distraction to break the shared stare of the chef and dragon tamer. Dento grinned to himself as he shifted a mesh garbage tin and brushed the wrappers inside. Satoshi took this moment to stretch, kicking out a leg close to Dento's shoulder, which the older male angled away from. Iris snorted.

"Rude." Satoshi turned his head in her direction, frowning slightly.

"I didn't hit him!" The girl shook her head, sighing.

"Still rude." Dento shook his head slightly, grinning as he lifted the tin and transported it out of the closed door. Iris gazed after him, shoulders drooping slightly, mentally berating herself about acting childish in his vicinity. Satoshi glanced between the girl and door, brow creased in faint confusion, before curling around and hugging a snoring Pikachu. Kibago yawned, clawing the air briefly, and crawled back to his trainer, nuzzling into her leg. The girl grinned, lifting the half-asleep reptile into her arms.

By the time Dento returned to the room, the males of the room snored in varying degrees of volume, hugging someone, while Iris stared at the ceiling fan, absently stroking Kibago's back. The movement of Dento nearing Satoshi awoke the tamer from her daze.

The chef glanced around the boy, emerald eyes calculating how to best pick up the snoring couplet without waking either. Iris stared at those eyes, vaguely wondering why her heart rate escalated and blush reappeared only after Dento's return. The older male caught her eye, winked much to Iris' burgeoning embarrassment, and settled on lifting Satoshi by his back and shoulders. Midair, the Kanto boy unwrapped an arm from Pikachu to hug Dento with, much to the fatherly pleasure of the latter, who returned the hug. Iris gazed on, unsure why disappointment and a desire to be in Satoshi's place filled her chest. A step later, Satoshi kicked out awkwardly, grumbling into Dento's shoulder, Pikachu shifting between both stomachs. Dento blinked in vague confusion before setting the boy back on the bed. Satoshi promptly went limp, as did Pikachu on his shirt. Dento shook his head, patting wiry black hair before straightening out his pajama shirt. Iris huffed quietly, turning away from both boys and settling on her side. She closed her eyes, listening to Dento's quiet footfalls away from her side of the bed and mentally insulting herself for her jealous thoughts.

Her eyes shot open and heart raced at the sudden squeaking of bed springs signaling Dento's entry to the bed behind her. "Airisu?" he questioned softly, exacerbating her blush further.

'He only calls me that when he's in one of those embarrassing moods, oh Spirits," she recalled to herself.

"Hmm?" she responded, tensing further at the realization of his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to feel jealous of Satoshi, it has a most unbecoming flavor when radiating from you. I try to show him enough affection not to feel left out, but I doubt he completely grasps certain concepts that I know you do." She swallowed, at a loss of how to respond without sounding immature. His hand began rubbing her shoulder soothingly as her imagination supplied his expression; a kind knowing smile, warm eyes focused on her, relaxed brow. Suddenly unsure of how well she knew him, the girl turned slightly, only to see her imagined expression on his features. She promptly returned to her former position, debating how well he could notice a blush through her higher melanin levels, the cloud-inspired darkness, her position away from his face, and dark thick hair, until she heard a murmur directed at herself.

"Airisu, may I...?" Her confusion at his unfinished request dissipated when his hand moved from her shoulder to her stomach, pulling m himself closer. Iris resisted a squeak of surprise, the sudden warmth of his form against hers pleasing but in the realm of intimacy, one rather foreign to her. The initial "what" in her mind spewed forth a multitude of questions, quickly silenced by his soft "Goodnight Airisu, sweet dreams." The girl rolled her eyes, gently taking his hand before taking his advice, allowing herself to enjoy the presence of an annoying but kind foreign child, her young but adorable dragon, and confusing but comforting... Dento.

End of part One.


End file.
